The Crash
by brittanalourry
Summary: Quinn gets into a horrible accident and is left in a coma. Santana is devastated and Brittany is there by her side. Quinn forbid Santana to see Brittany anymore and Santana feels guilty for talking to her while Quinn's in a coma. But it's not like she's going to cheat on Quinn right? Or is she?


"I love you" Quinn spoke softly.

"I love you too" Santana smiled and pecked Quinns lips.

"See you at school tomorrow yeah?"

Santana nodded, waved and shut the door as Quinn left her house. She ran to the window and watched Quinn walk out to her car and leave, as she always did, waving until Quinn disappeared from her view.

The clock struck twelve and made that annoying noise that Santana hated.

"Midnight already?" She groaned and plopped herself on the couch that sat in the middle of the living room of her own house.

After Santana's parents died she's been living alone in the house, occasional party and sleepover. Nothing too bad, Santana was a very responsible young woman.

Santana tossed and turned in her bed. Visions of Quinn being thrown around in a car accident filled her mind as she dreamt. Quinn and a drunk driver. The drunk driver coming full speed through a red light on the drivers side of Quinn's car. Her being hit at full force and being knocked out. The ambulance coming and taking Quinn to the hospital and Santana arriving to find out Quinn's dead.

She jumped up, screaming, and sweating. "I gotta call Quinn." She grabbed her phone and dialed Quinn.

No answer.

"Fuck," She got out of bed and put some clothes on. Santana hauls it to her car and drives over to Quinn's.

She knocks on her door.

No answer.

"FUCK! Quinn?!" She bangs on the door some more, "Baby? You in there?" Santana remembers she has a key and unlocks the door. "Quinn?" She walks in carefully. "Hello?!" She examines the whole house.

Nothing.

"Shit. Shit! SHIT!" Santana's eyes well up and she gets a call from a number she doesn't recognize. She answers, "Uh, hello?"

"Santana Lopez?" A male responded.

"Yeah, and this is..?"

"Doctor Harris. You're familiar with a Quinn Fabray, am I correct?"

Santana's heart drops. "S-she's my girlfriend, yes, why?"

"I think it's best you get down here to the hospital, as soon as possible."

"What happened to her?!"

"I'll tell you in person. It'd be better that way."

Santana hung up, ran out to the car and sped to the hospital.

Finally there, she shoved inside and ran to the front desk, out of breath she said, "Where is Quinn Fabray?!"

The front desk lady looked up at her and started typing on her computer, "She's in room one-"

The doctor interrupted her, "Hi, Santana? I'm Doctor Harris. Come with me" He beckoned and began walking.

Santana gulped and walked with him, "Is she okay?!"

Doctor Harris sighed and walked into a room.

Quinn lied there, hooked up to machines.

"Quinn!" Santana ran to her and stroked her cheek, "Hi baby, it's me." She smiled.

"Santana, Ms. Fabray is in.." He breathed. "A coma. She was in an accident and the driver hit her pretty hard."

Santana's jaw dropped and whispered, "My dream.."

"Hm?"

"I dreamt about this exact thing happening.. Except Quinn died." Her eyes watered.

"Well, right now all we can do is hope she wakes up, we've contacted Quinn's parents but it seems they're out of town and won't be here for a few days, maybe weeks." The doctor shrugged.

Santana nodded, not knowing what to say. She thought she was dreaming, she kept pinching herself just to make sure.

The next morning Santana went to school. The best part of the day was glee club. Everyone already knew about Quinn because she was also in glee club. The whole day they sang Quinn's favorite songs.

"Hey Santana, wait up!" A familiar voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Brittany Pierce. A spunky blonde with an amazing voice and personality. "Oh, hey!" Santana and Brittany used to be pretty good friends, but they drifted apart when Santana started dating Quinn.

"Hey.. Sorry about Quinn." Brittany walked with Santana.

Santana looked away, "It's okay, she'll wake up."

Brittany nodded. "It sucks we drifted apart, we had alot of fun together."

"I know.. My life changed when I dated Quinn. I guess I just wasn't used to dating someone so controlling you know? I'm usually the one in charge." Santana shrugged.

"Yeah.. Quinn doesn't like me much does she?" Brittany was still crushed. Santana was her only friend, and when she dropped her. She had nobody.

"Not really. I don't see why though."

Brittany shrugged. "Not many people like me because I'm just so damn stupid."

"No you aren't." Santana was always telling Brittany how smart she was and how beautiful she is.

"I dunno.. Anyway, you doing anything tonight?"

"Might go to the hospital, why?"

"Wanna hang out?"

Santana smiled. "I'd love that." She can't help but feel guilty that she was going behind Quinn's back and hanging out with someone she was forbidden to see. But Brittany was there for her and she missed her dearly. It's not like she's going to cheat on Quinn.

_Or is she._


End file.
